Wars of Lylat: From Venomous Seas
by TodStar
Summary: Andross is gone... Sauria is saved... the Aparoids have been exterminated... what else is left to invade the Lylat System? How about a new evil known as the Anglar? Let's send the Star Fox team to take them down! Well, we could if they hadn't seperated... This is the basic plot for Star Fox Command, but this series will only use one of the game's nine endings. Rated for violence.


_**Prologue**_

_The Lylat System is home to many different worlds. All of which came under threat almost 15 years ago by the insane scientist Andross. But Andross and his armies were soon confronted by four heroes known as the Star Fox team. Led by Fox McCloud, the Star Fox team were successful in defeating Andross, and making the Lylat System free once more._

_Eight years later however, the Star Fox team were sent to a remote planet called Sauria, which had four large segments ripped from the surface of the planet! Teaming up with an Earthwalker dinosaur prince named Tricky, Fox managed to solve the problems Sauria had, before figuring out that Andross was mostly responsible, since he seeked the ancient power of the Krazoa. While Fox was able to defeat Andross once again and save Sauria, he found two things on Sauria he didn't expect to find: A friend in Tricky... Aswell as love for Krystal, a mysterious fox from the doomed planet of Cerinia who had come to Sauria after receiving a distress call. Since completing their mission on Sauria, Fox and Krystal have rarely been apart..._

_Then came the remnants of Andross' army a year later, led by Andrew Oikonny, who started a rebellion against the Cornerian Army. While the Star Fox team quickly toppled Oikonny's army, another enemy force appeared, known as the Aparoids. The Aparoids made their presance known all over the Lylat System, by corrupting people and machines to obey the will of their Queen. While there was extensive damage to many planets in the Lylat System, the Star Fox team prevented it from getting any worse by defeating the Aparoid Queen and their homeworld._

_After the first war with Andross, planet Venom was kept under a close watch by the Cornerian Army. At least until the Aparoid invasion, when most of the army fell under their control or were killed. A few years have passed since the Aparoids, and there still hasn't been any activity recorded on Venom. As for the Star Fox team, they have all gone their seperate ways..._  
_Peppy Hare, the eldest member of the team and father figure to Fox, was recommended to take General Pepper's place in the Cornerian Army since the General was confined to his sickbed._  
_Falco Lombardi, the team's ace pilot, had also left due to massive boredom. While he has found some adventure with his friend Katt Monroe, he has been somewhat disappointed. Even more than he would care to admit..._  
_Slippy Toad, the team's mechanic, found love on Aquas while doing some research on the planet. Slippy is currently preparing to marry his now fiance, Amanda._  
_As for Krystal, she and Fox seemed absolutely inseperable... until Fox decided that it would safer for Krystal if she left the team. Krystal protested, but Fox's mind was made up, which resulted in the two of them breaking up. Krystal hasn't been seen since her heart was broken..._  
_And Fox himself... he still travels through the Lylat System with his friend ROB 64, ready for any mission they're given. And it is here that the story of the Star Fox team continues..._

While the Great Fox had just flown around an all-too familiar planet in the Lylat System, Fox McCloud was reading a report on his computer armchair as his eyelids started to lower, due to him being tired... when all of a sudden, he heard a loud beeping noise.  
"Huh?! Wha?" He said in shock as he got out his blaster and aimed it in a number of directions, before a familiar-looking robot approached him.  
"Fox, we are receiving a priority one transmission from General Peppy." It said to Fox. "Shall I answer it on the main monitor?"  
"No, ROB." Fox replied before yawning. "Just put it on my computer and maintain our course." Without much delay, the sight of Fox's old friend Peppy Hare was on his computer screen as ROB returned to the helm of the Great Fox. "General. What's the occasion?"  
"Fox, you have to-*bzz*- to Corneria, immediately!" Peppy told Fox as the screen flickered. "We're under attack-*bzz*-large enemy force, and I don't know how long-*bzz*-communications can last!"  
"Enemy force? Is it what's left of Andross' army?" Asked Fox, somewhat startled by the news.  
"You'll see-*bzz*-yourself-*bzz*-but you-*bzz*-get down here n-*bzz*" Peppy tried to respond, but the transmission was lost, as it displayed onscreen. This notice concerned Fox before he turned his attention to the helm.  
"ROB! Bring us about, and take us back to Corneria!" He ordered the robot. "We're going to defend our home planet once more..." And so, the Great Fox quickly turned around in order to return to Corneria...

**Star Fox: Wars of Lylat**  
_**From Venomous Seas**_

_Episode 1 - Chapter One: Holding the Line_

In just a few minutes, the Great Fox had begun to orbit Corneria, when Fox spotted a large amount of explosions on the planet's surface.  
"ROB, scan the enemy forces." He said to ROB. "I want to know who we're dealing with."  
"Affirmative." ROB replied as he began typing on a console, as Fox started thinking.  
"(Whoever this new threat is, they seem to be doing more damage than Andross did...)" He thought. "(They may even be doing more damage than the Aparoids...)"  
"Scan complete." ROB stated as five different ships appeared on the main monitor. However, one seemed to be bigger than the others. "My apologies Fox, but the only information I could obtain is that this enemy is known as the Anglar."  
"Anglar, huh?" Asked Fox. "How come this was all you could find?"  
"The Anglar ships are composed of a metal that seems to be deflecting the Great Fox's sensors." ROB replied. "Perhaps we can study them closer in battle."  
"Good point. Prep my Arwing with three Smart Bombs."  
"What about the Arwing's Lasers?"  
"Keep them on Single, for now. I want to see just how tough these things are..." As ROB began preparing Fox's Arwing for battle, Fox started running towards the hanger.

"(This maybe a little tough, since I've only got ROB to back me up...)" Fox thought as he reached the hanger, where one Arwing was sitting on one of four ramps that led out of the Great Fox, and activated as Fox approached it. "(But I guess we're the only ones left to defend Corneria now...)"  
"Are you ready for launch?" ROB asked just after Fox jumped into the cockpit of his Arwing.  
"While I adjust the G-Diffuser system on my Arwing, you take the Great Fox into the atmosphere."  
"Affirmative." Once the Great Fox had successfully entered Corneria's atmosphere, Fox blasted out of the hanger in his Arwing and soared across the Cornerian seas once again.  
"ROB, did you prepare the missile launcher?"  
"Yes, Fox. I suppose you could say... I am watching you back?"  
"That's right. If I get into trouble, I'm gonna need you to fire a missile at my command."  
"Copy that. However, there are only three missiles left in the launcher." Hearing this, Fox placed his hand over his face. But mere seconds later, he spotted enemy forces approaching.  
"They'll have to do. I'm going in!" After that announcement, Fox accelerated towards his target with determination in his eyes...

Just as quickly as Fox engaged the Anglar fighters that approached him, he eliminated them just as fast. But as another enemy wave closed in, he suddenly felt some deja vu...  
"This all feels very familiar..." Fox said out loud, unaware that his com system was still on.  
"Perhaps it is because this is where you began to fight Andross over 10 years ago." ROB stated, surprising the Arwing pilot.  
"No, it's not just that..." Fox replied as he shot more troops down. "The way the Anglar forces are lined up to attack... it's like they're attempting to recreate our first battle with Andross' army..."  
"I have performed a cross-reference, and it does seem very similar. However, it appears that no one is around for them to chase... nor are we approaching Corneria City at the present time."  
"Yeah. I can see that. Although... I'm picking up three Cornerian Fighters engaging the enemy in Corneria City. Can you confirm, ROB?"  
"Affirmative. One male, two female. One of the female pilots you are familiar with, Fox..." Hearing this, Fox's eyes widened in horror.  
"Oh, no. It better not be who I think it is..." He muttered as his Arwing flew towards the enemy in the hills...

Later, there were indeed three Cornerian Fighters defending what was left of the city, but one ship was different from the others; It had a base that resembled an Arwing, but it also had two pairs of vertical wings on either side of the cockpit.  
"Lynx, Spaniel! Report!" Shouted a young male monkey from the different Cornerian Fighter as he shot down five more Anglar forces.  
"I'm out of Smart Bombs, but other than that, I'm OK." Replied a white female collie while deflecting enemy fire by rolling.  
"I'm fine, but you're still not gonna get me to obey your orders, kid." Added a female lynx as she looked at the monkey's ship in disgust.  
"I am your superior while General Peppy is unreachable, Lynx!" Said the monkey, while the lynx spotted a familiar symbol approaching their location on radar... "So you had better learn to soon..."  
"Well, look who's come home..." She said ignoring the monkey, but turned his attention to the radar. Only to realize that an Arwing was approaching Corneria City!  
"Oh my gosh... it... it's STAR FOX!" He said, feeling quite giddy and excited, making the lynx fly back into battle as Fox arrived in his Arwing, while the Great Fox was not too far behind.

"All right... whoever's here, soundoff. *sigh*" Fox said to the other three pilots, not feeling very comfortable at this moment.  
"Dash Bowman here, Mr McCloud!" Said the monkey, while saluting Fox on the monitor.  
"Fay Spaniel, reporting for duty." Added the collie, who also gave Fox a salute.  
"Hey Fox, long time no see..." Was all the lynx said. And it nearly made Fox jump out of his seat!  
"**Miyu?!**" Asked Fox, before spotting Miyu on his communicator screen, blowing him a kiss. "I-I thought you were stationed on Zoness..."  
"We can catch up later, Fox..." Miyu told Fox before an alarm suddenly started blaring in everyone's cockpits.

"Warning. Warning. Enemy mothership approaching Corneria City." ROB informed everyone, before a large ship appeared from the skies above. Once it was high enough, it opened up its opened up its five hatches, revealing more enemy fighters, and its core appeared to be building up energy... "It appears to be building up some sort of attack."  
"Well, duh!" Miyu said, pointing out how obvious ROB's observation was.  
"ROB, fire a missile at the mothership!" Ordered Fox.  
"Launching Missile 1." ROB stated, just before a large missile blasted out of the Great Fox's hanger. At an incredible speed, the missile impacted the mothership, but it seemed to have no effect, as it released more Anglar forces onto the city, aswell as continuing to build up energy!  
"Oh, no! The missile had no effect!" Fay pointed out, looking worried before flying away from an enemy attack. As Dash flew under the mothership however, he noticed something...

"Mr. McCloud, sir!" He said to Fox. "I think it's weak spot is right where it's charging up energy!" As Fox flew his Arwing underneath the mothership, he took a quick look at the underside, and noticed it seemed what was building up energy seemed... alive.  
"That might be it..." He agreed. "All right. I'm going to need the three of you to cover me while I try to attack the mothership from underneath."  
"We're on it, sir!" Dash announced.  
"You can count on us!" Added Fay, with a cute giggle.  
"No problem. Covering you is a cakewalk, Fox." Miyu pointed out before winking at Fox, making him feel uncomfortable before he performed a u-turn and flew back towards the mothership.

"ROB, did you remember to install the Signature Attack into the Arwing?" Fox asked.  
"Affirmative... and negative." ROB replied, startling Fox.  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"Since I have been busy with repairs, I have only had time to install the prototype." This made Fox lean back in frustration while groaning. "Also, I had hoped that it would be tested before an actual mission."  
"So did I. But it looks like we've got no choice..." Once Fox arrived between the tower and the mothership, he pointed his Arwing up at the mothership's underside and started blasting with his Single Lasers. Despite Fox's constant attacks, the mothership continued building up energy...  
"His Lasers aren't working..." Dash pointed out as he, Miyu and Fay continued fighting off what Anglar forces were approaching Fox. "Maybe a Smart Bomb would do the trick..."  
"Are you crazy?! That'd take Fox out with the mothership!" Miyu told Dash.  
"Well... maybe we can do something when we're done with these fighters..." Suggested Fay.  
"That's not neccessary, guys." Fox told the three Cornerian pilots. "Engaging FireFox Mode!"

The instant Fox pressed a button on his console, the blue G-Diffusers turned red and started emitting flames which covered the Arwing!  
"Fox!" Cried Miyu.  
"His Arwing's overheated!" Exclaimed Dash, but Fay noticed something on her monitor...  
"Wait... Mr. McCloud is fine..." She pointed out. "It looks like his Arwing is just building up some energy of its own..." In mere seconds, the flames around Fox's Arwing started to resemble a fox with wings.  
"FireFox Mode has reached full power." ROB informed Fox from the Great Fox.  
"Time for the test run..." Fox replied with determination in his eyes. "FIRE!" Just as Fox pushed forward on the joystick, his Arwing blasted towards the mothership, and tore through it in mere seconds, resulting in its destruction!

Once the remaining Anglar forces retreated back up to space, Fox's Arwing returned to normal as the flames around his ship vanished, and he could hear the three people who helped him cheering for him.  
"Great job, Mr. McCloud!" Exclaimed Dash, who was absolutely amazed at what Fox had done.  
"You were awesome!" Added Fay.  
"You're certainly more skilled than I remember, Foxie..." Miyu pointed out.  
"Well, I **have** saved the Lylat System a few times. I think I might've gotten better over the years." Fox replied, before getting serious. "Okay everyone, let's report back to the Great Fox and try to contact General Peppy." Right after saying that, Fox led the three Cornerian Fighters back to the Great Fox, which had begun to fly above what was left of Corneria City...

Once everyone was aboard the Great Fox, the four of them gathered in the briefing room.  
"How come the three of you were defending Corneria City alone?" Fox asked them. "You could've gotten yourselves killed!"  
"For one thing, General Peppy ordered us to drive the Anglar away from the city..." Miyu explained, looking relaxed. "And second, we totally had things under control."  
"But we **are** grateful that you showed up, right Miyu?" Dash added, making Miyu nod happily, as did Fay, who seemed just as happy as Dash was to meet Fox.  
"Of course. Any excuse to see the famous Fox McCloud again..." Miyu replied before winking at Fox again, making him uncomfortable.  
"Ahem... All right Miyu, I'd like to know why you're not on Zoness..." Said Fox, making Miyu scratch the back of her head as ROB approached the four of them.  
"I have managed to establish contact with General Peppy." He pointed out, getting Fox's attention and allowing Miyu to sigh with relief.  
"This isn't over." Fox told Miyu as ROB activated the communicator in the center of the table, revealing a bruised Peppy Hare, holding a blaster. "General! Are you all right?"  
"Oh, nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix, hahaha..." Peppy replied. "I reached the underground shelter before the attack got too bad, but as you can see, I had a bit of a run-in with a few soldiers... However, I'm glad to see that you found my support team, Fox."  
"Your support team?!" Fox asked in shock.  
"Hey, I was sceptical about them myself. But they've earned their place in the Cornerian Army. But let's get to why I've contacted you..." At this moment, the four of them closed in on the communicator, as it switched from a hologram of Peppy to a blue holographic Lylat System with red and green spots in different areas. But there were far more red spots than green spots...

"Corneria isn't the only planet in the Lylat System that's been attacked by the Anglar. They're all over the place, Fox!" Peppy pointed out.  
"So, where's the closest place they've hit, General?" Asked Fox.  
"Probably the asteroid belt, but I'm more worried about the Gate at this point." Peppy replied, making everyone's eyes widen in realization. "I've already sent some Cornerian forces to defend the Gate, but I lost contact with them about 3 hours ago."  
"I'm on my way, General." Said Fox. "ROB, get us up to the Orbital Gate!"  
"Affirmative." ROB replied.  
"You're going to need some support, Fox..." Warned Peppy, making Fox uncomfortable. "I'll try to get in touch with the others. But for now, you're going to have to get used to Dash, Miyu and Fay."  
"...Understood." Fox eventually replied. "Be careful, Peppy..."  
"You too..." Peppy said before the transmission ended.

Once Fox, Dash, Miyu and Fay left the briefing room, they all noticed that the Great Fox was gaining altitude.  
"What's happening?" Asked Fay.  
"I guess what General Peppy said was right..." Suspected Dash.  
"Yeah... it seems you three _are_ going to be helping me..." Fox added, making Dash pump his fists, Fay jump for joy, and Miyu flirt with Fox from afar. "But **only** until we've driven the Anglar away from the Gate. I'm sure the General would want you guys to protect Corneria in case they came back, anyway. So are you with me?"  
"Whatever it takes, Mr. McCloud." Dash stated as he saluted once again.  
"Count me in!" Chimed Fay, giving Fox a thumbs-up.  
"I'll be _right_ on your tail today, Foxie..." Miyu said to Fox before making a kissing sound near his ear.  
"Ahem! All right... let's do it!" Fox exclaimed as the Great Fox left Corneria once again, and flew towards the Orbital Gate...

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
